


Dominance and Submission

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Brett is Late to The Party, Claiming Bites, Forest Sex, Knotting, Liam's Sexy Wolf Eyes and Murder Face, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Something Made Them Do It, Thats Why Jesse Did It, Werewolf Jesse, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Liam caught an unfamiliar scent, he could tell it belonged to a werewolf. It didn't belong to any werewolf he knew however, which made it a potential big bad as Stiles would say. He played a long game of cat and mouse chasing the elusive scent. He knew he was being toyed with when suddenly the scent stopped moving. Liam's eyes glowed gold in frustration, that when he spotted a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back from a tree above him. The strange werewolf dropped from his perch and smirked devilishly.“Aren't you a little short, for a werewolf?”





	

 

 

Liam caught an unfamiliar scent, he could tell it belonged to a werewolf. It didn't belong to any werewolf he knew however, which made it a potential _big bad_ as Stiles would say. He played a long game of cat and mouse chasing the elusive scent. He knew he was being toyed with when suddenly the scent stopped moving. Liam's eyes glowed gold in frustration, that when he spotted a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back from a tree above him. The strange werewolf dropped from his perch and smirked devilishly.

 

“Aren't you a little short, for a werewolf?” The strange wolf joked with a smirk. Liam growled low and threatening in his throat. The strange wolf’s scent wasn't threatening mostly amused an excited. Which was almost more annoying. This guy was only a couple inches taller who was he calling short?

 

“Who are you,” Liam asked not rising to the joke. The guy folded his arms leaning back against a tree. He was handsome probably mid twenties… _wait since when do werewolves need glasses?_  

 

“One of Satomi’s newest puppies.” He replied with a shrug. Brett had said something about Satomi taking in new recruits. Liam could actually smell Brett on him which confirmed his story a bit. “And your Liam Scott's beta. My name's Jesse.” The guy, Jesse lifted a hand in a small wave.

 

“What're you doing out here?” Liam asked still staring at him in annoyance. Jesse smiled at him taking a few steps closer, Liam growled in warning. The older-wolf quirked a brow, his eyes glowing blue again as he stepped closer. His scent was a lot stronger now and he smelled fantastic.

 

“Looking for you,” His scent was intoxicating, like an aphrodisiac that went straight to his cock. Jesse was the best thing he'd ever smelled. The older wolf was close now only a few inches separating them. He breathed deeply drinking in the scent greedily.

 

“Why do you smell so good?” It took all his control not to jump the taller man and scent him hungrily. Jesse smirked at him but didn't get any closer he could smell the older guys arousal, _Is my scent affecting him just as much?_

 

“Did Scott tell you about mates?” Jesse was practically panting now, the scent of their arousals mingling. Liam could just stare into his glowing blue eyes, the eyes of a killer. But Derek had blue eyes and he wasn't evil, Malia has blue eyes and she's mostly just grumpy. Still it was thrilling gave the man an aura of danger, even if Liam somehow knew he wasn't in danger.

 

“Just that, werewolves mate for life. That, you'd know when you met them.” After Scott pulled his head out of his butt and realized he and Stiles were mates. Scott was a great guy, a good alpha, but the poor guy was oblivious in the love department. _Was this guy saying he was his mate? But he's like ten years older than me._ He was gorgeous though, clever to keep Liam on his toes chasing him. God his scent, he wanted to bathe in it, roll around in it until he couldn't tell where one of their scents started and the other ended.

 

“You're my mate, I knew it was you, from the moment I saw you.” He paused stepping into Liam's space looking into his eyes with their noses almost brushing. “I know you're young, we can wait. Until your eighteenth if you aren't ready and want to wai-” Liam cut him off kissing him hard. Jesse moaned into the kiss his arms wrapping around Liam's smaller frame. His cock was achingly hard in his pants and he wanted this man-. No _his_ man _his_ mate to claim him, age be damned, consequences be damned.

 

“I don't want to wait, we'll get to know each other later. Claim me.” Liam managed to say pulling away panting heavily. Jesse growled, low and hungrily in his throat. The wolves hit the ground rolling around kissing, biting marking, clothes flew off and he'd never been naked faster in his life.

 

“So, beautiful.” Liam blushed at that wanting to say something but his words were a little cut off when his cock was enveloped in wet heat. His back arched off the floor and he caught a glimpse of mischievous blue eyes before his head fell back to the ground. Jesse was sucking him slowly but not teasing, like he was savoring a delicious treat. A wet finger probing at his hole made him stiffen.

 

“Wait, wait.” Jesse stopped pulling off and rubbing Liam's chest soothingly. “I've never,” He blushed not wanting to admit his inexperience out loud. Jesse kissed him sweetly before pulling back to smile at him.

 

“I'll take care of you darlin’, get on your hand's and knees.” Liam both wanted to scoff and shudder at the pet name as he assumed the position. He felt vulnerable and exposed as his cheeks were pulled apart he could practically feel the gaze burning into him.

 

“So beautiful, relax my sweet. You'll love this.” Liam moaned loudly head falling into his crossed arms. _Holy shit he's licking my ass!_ It felt so good god he would totally apologize to Mason for doubting how good this felt. Even if talking about Corey licking Mason’s hole was weird he and Mason were really that close. The long wet swipes of the tongue were awesome but he nearly came embarrassingly early when the muscle breached his hole. He could only whimpered and press back into the pleasure as his ass was fingered and eaten.

 

Liam heard Jesse shift and the head of Jesse's cock press against his hole. “Wait, I wanna see you.” Liam flipped on his back, the older man smiled at him kissing him sweetly as he slid in slowly. The burn was intense but not unbearable, as he was stretched and filled. Jesse's hips were soon flush with his The older man stroked his cock which helped relax him. Once he was adjusted he panted and nodded for Jesse not move.

 

The older man was clearly experienced because he hit something deep inside him that sent pleasure exploding through his body. _That's your prostate Liam_ his brain supplied helpfully. “Oh fuck! Right there.” He called as Jesse fucked him hard. He was being claimed dominated and he fucking loved that he was submitting to his mate. Jesse was biting and licking at his neck as he fucked leaving marks that instantly healed but felt fucking amazing. He knew he wouldn't last as he was being pounded _literally_ into the ground.

 

“Cum for me love, it's alright.” Liam gasped and spilled between them with a howl. He wasn't sure why but he lurched forward and sank his fangs into Jesse’s shoulder. He roared hips stuttering to a stop and wet warmth filled Liam as Jesse bit him in turn. He felt Jesse lift him, their teeth still buried in each other. He was sitting in Jesse's lap both of them still hard as the older man continued to strike his sensitive prostate. The older man's cock was growing swelling inside him. _He's knotting me._ Jesse pulled his fangs free licking over the wound, still slowly rolling his hips until they both came again. “Next time we'll do this in a nice comfortable bed,” he leaned close to whisper in Liam's ear. “Then you can fuck me, and knot me.” Liam whimpered _seductive fucker._

 

Liam pulled his fangs free, and kissed the older man passionately. Until they both needed to break for air. He pressed their foreheads together both men wrapped around each other in a warm embrace. “This is gonna be awkward to explain to our alphas.”

 

“Seriously Jesse you couldn't wait?” Liam wanted to disappear he envied Corey so hard what was Brett doing here! Jesse kissed him again and he kind forgot Brett for a moment. Jesse pulled away smiling at Brett who leaned down and kissed him, _wait what?_ “I couldn't resist him how'd you hold off so long?”

 

“Didn't want to scare our mate away.” Brett teased. _Wait their mate? He was both of their mates how the fuck?_ His freak out was interrupted because Brett was kissing him! Liam moaned into the kiss because it was hot as fuck. Brett pulled back smirking at him. “You boys are so gorgeous.” Brett wrapped around them both in a surprisingly comfortable three way hug.

 

“So, as soon as my knot goes down, threesome?”


End file.
